


La leyenda del mago

by koffhy



Series: Haikyuu Corvus [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demonios - Freeform, Guardia de Karasuno, Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Magos, Reino Karasuno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koffhy/pseuds/koffhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kenma le gusta la Magia pero no le gustaba ser mago; un día  Nekomata se va y le deja con un misterio por resolver, una visita de un Príncipe de algún reino lejano con su corte extraña... y un Demonio de sonrisa astuta y su grupo de chicos desorientados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La leyenda del mago

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!, tiempo sin entrar…  
> Bien solo diré que: ¡Haikyuu! No me pertenece en lo absolutos, ni en mis más salvajes sueños.  
> Este fic nació del Haikyuu Quest *si alguna alma caritativa puede traducirlo… creo, haría su obra caritativa del años*.  
> Esta será una pre-cuela para la historia principal.  
> Un dato, Kenma en la historia tiene el cabello natural :) ese castaño obscuro, nada de cabello pudin en lo absoluto ;)

::::::::::-----------::::::::::::::-------:::::::::::::::

_Soy un trovador, canto las hazañas de héroes o locos valientes; compongo poemas de hechos realmente asombrosos, pero hay una que en toda mi vida no sacare de mi mente ni aunque me vuelva demente. Y esta historia empieza así:_

_Detrás de un no muy alto muro_

_Existía un reino llamado Karasuno._

_Hermoso y fuerte_

_Era como lo conocía la gente._

_Tan antiguo y añejo_

_Que uno quedaría perplejo._

_Pero Un día un príncipe llegó_

_Su vasta corte y armaduras relucientes_

_Todo era tan influyente._

_Que nadie adivinaría que es lo que tenía en mente_

_Y Karasuno como lo conocía se acabo._

_El reino detrás del muro._

_Murió._

_Esta es la historia de un mago ahora perdido, que sin saber habría de ser la pieza del siguiente héroe, el mago ahora desaparecido era no muy conocido como…_

 

 

 _Kenma_ miro, en una mano sostenía una carta y una pequeña nota; en la otra un cayado y responsabilidad.

A Kenma le fascinaba la magia, un poco de ciencia, alquimia y filosofía; pero no le gustaba ser _mago_ , el ser _mago_ significaba siempre cargar con el cayado que seguramente era más antiguo que cualquier pieza del museo, y aún más pesado que un bloque de concreto.

A simple vista el cayado parecía de madera pero cuando Kenma lo toco la sensación de ser un frio metal le recorrió los nervios, pesaba y apenas podía imaginarla cargando, o mejor dicho arrastrando, con ella por todos lado.

-Nekomata era en verdad asombroso- se dijo, Nekomata era lo que llamarían maestro mago y uno de los pocos que quedaban ,o eso decía, pues Kenma opinaba que de hecho era el único mago sobre la faz del mundo conocido.

-Si fuese una varita sería conveniente, ligera y portátil-

Pero un mago siempre era tradicionalista ante todo, el cayado siempre era entregado al mejor aprendiz y a Kenma le había sido entregado, por ser _el único aprendiz_ , ser el mejor no lo sabía pues la nula competencia hacía difícil un examen, no muchos podían ser magos o no querían ser magos.

Los magos eran usados como leña en una clase de hoguera purificadora fuera del muro.

Dejó el cayado y decidió no arrastrar con él.

Miro la notita corta que citaba:

 

> _¡¡Buena suerte muchacho!!._

Nekomata no había realizado ninguna despedida dramática, de hecho ni siquiera había dicho _adiós,_ y kenma en el fondo estaba agradecido, no sabía cómo manejar otros sentimientos que no fueran la calma; guardo la nota y solo le quedaba la carta.

Pensó si tal vez aquí estaba una carta de despedida o algo así, no imaginaba Nekomata escribiendo algo profundo sino más bien sus analogías y divagaciones que últimamente eran constantes por su edad.

Abrió con cuidado y lo que parecía un pedazo de vidrio cayó en su mano y la carta solo contenía un par de líneas.

 

_Entrega esto a alguien confiable de la guardia de Karazuno y…hay otra carta explicando todo pero no recuerdo donde la he dejado, si la encuentras la entregas, también podrías entregarle al Capitán Ukai pero creo estará ocupado._

_Recuerda que hay trabajo en el castillo._

 

Kenma miró a contra luz y más de cerca el pedazo de lo que ha inicios parecía vidrio, recordó que Nekoma siempre lo veía cuando no podía resolver una complicada formula mágica.

Era transparente pero en medio había lo que parecía _¨una especie de líquido negro moviéndose¨_ , y tenía los colores del arcoíris –parece el petróleo derramado en el suelo…pensó, no… esto tiene vida.

Era hipnotizante, era de alguna manera hermoso, estaba la sensación de algo vivo en ella -¿Qué será?- se preguntó, había palabras que quería pronunciar sin ni siquiera haberlas escuchado antes.

Movió su cabeza y salió de entre sus pensamientos,  guardo la piedra en un bolsillo cerca de su pecho entre los pliegues de su túnica blanca, dio un último vistazo al pequeño piso y salió.

La mayoría de personas pensaban que un mago tendría que vivir en una cabaña perdida en algún bosque; que usaba una varita ,la agitaba y hacia lo que deseaba, lamentablemente para Kenma y el resto de personas, un mago significaba ser un poco raro y aburrido.

Era teóricamente imposible transformar cosas vivas a tu antojo, realizar apariciones o desaparecerlas; no si querías que el ser vivo volviese como una masa rojiza irreconocible, ser mago significaba rozar las dimensiones, las personas normales solo eran altura, anchura y espacio a eso se limitaba, los magos tenían que rozar las restantes ocho dimensiones .

El hecho de desaparecer una pequeña piedra era una proeza, eso significaba que habías movido la piedra a una dimensión diferente –donde fuese que sea-

Un mago significaba estar en la mitad.

- _Los humanos ven lo que quieren, las criaturas ven lo que deben… un mago es algo de ambos-_

 

Pero en Karasuno un mago era más como el tipo que realiza todos los trabajos a módicos precios.

* * *

 

Al salir del chalet Kenma vio las calles adornadas de banderillas y escudos, la gente animada caminaba entre trajes negros o  blanquicelestes; las banderas negras eran de Karasuno y la blanquiceleste Kenma reconoció  como la del reino visitante.

Las personas tenían pintadas las caras, los niños llevaban pequeñas trompetas, silbatos y panderetas con cintas de los colores de .ambos reinos, las damas llevaban entre sus cabellos cintas preferiblemente celestes y animadas por las hormonas juveniles gritaban entre cada frase terminada de –¡Un príncipe!- y un consecutivo grito que estaba seguro era perjudicial para la salud.

-¿Joven no desea llevar una polera?- dijo un vendedor acercándose –Tenemos para todos los gustos ¨Soy un príncipe¨ o ¨yo también amo a la Empera…¨- el vendedor miro a los lados y el chico había desaparecido.

A un par de metros, Kenma siguió caminando todo su entorno era como un carnaval; las florerías estaban llenas de –bueno obviamente flores- pero las flores eran negras, celestes o blancas.

De los chalets y casas colgaban los escudos de ambos reinos y las personas estaban evidentemente emocionadas, despues de todo la ultima vez que otro comité de algún reino había visitado Karasuno, sucedió hace cinco generaciones; ademas estaba el factor príncipe.

* * *

 

            Dio un respiro por llegar al castillo, lo que no le gustaba es que hubiese sido construido encima de una colina no muy pequeña por razones estratégicas, ¿no habían pensado que incluso los aliados se cansarían llegado a ella?...

Dio un saludo al paje quien no devolvió el aludo.

-¿Trabajo?-

-Vengo por la plaga- _y de paso hablar con el capitán Ukai_ , agrego mentalmente.

-Bien- el hombre escribió algo en un enorme libro e hizo sonar una campanilla, la puesta pequeña de la enorme puerta trasera se abrió.

Para Kenma no era la primera vez que entraba al castillo, ya había acompañado a Nekomata antes, pero en todo ese tiempo no había visto a tantos guardias reunidos en un solo punto, lo normal era que estuviesen vigilando la ciudad o cosas por el etilo.

Y el solo hecho de verlos era asombroso, llevaban capas negras y su traje en conjunto era negro, la pechera la había hecho de un metal obscuro, todo en la guardia de Karazuno era negro. Los más altos rangos llevaban una insignia dorada, los cabos solo llevaban una pechera deslustrada pues no todos podían ser guardias, para ser guardian tenías que nacer con el talento, quererlo no era suficiente.

Miro alrededor esperando divisar al capitán Ukai… pero no lo encontraba.

-Podría esperar…-

* * *

 

El castillo era un mar de personas caminado apresuradas, las mucamas iban y venían, las amas de llave gritaban y los mozos veían constantemente su reloj y apresuraban a los demás, los muebles eran limpiados, las mantas sacudidas y en otras habitaciones eran retiradas de algunos muebles anteriormente cubiertos, la cocina era un pequeño infierno personal.

Kenma trato de no estorbar a nadie camino rápido y se dirigió a su ¨ _centro de trabajo_ ¨; abajo en las mazmorras se encontraba el laboratorio, el lugar era frío y obscuro pero no había nada que una buena chimenea y candelabros con velas no mejorara.

Las probetas, frascos, libros amontonados y utensilios estaban en su lugar.

Pero hoy no haría nada científicamente mágico, se dirigió a una puerta de madera tachonada y saco trampas para la plaga, los ratones a veces eran simplemente una molestia, Kenma no los mataba, los atrapaba y lo liberaba en el bosque; no es que fuese bueno, era más bien que no se veía matándolos, sería  justo si el ratón fuese de su tamaño y tuviese un cuchillo, solo eran seres sin mucho raciocinio que seguían sus instintos de morder todo hasta encontrar comida, los gritos eran un daño colateral.

* * *

 

 

Cuando termino el trabajo de acomodar las trampas en lugares estratégicos se limpio con el dorso de la mano se su frente y se vio satisfecho con su trabajo…

Cuando las trompetas y los campanarios del reino empezaron a sonar, Kenma se encontraba en una de la torre; tenía una vista del reino, se acercó a la venta y diviso una especie de desfile, aun se encontraba en la calle principal y el furor de las personas se escuchaba, podía ver el mar de colores extendiendoce.

Kenma salió de la torre y se dirigió a las mazmorras; dentro del castillo las personas empezaban a enloquecer, los detalles de último momento eran precisos, cuando una de las doncellas grito.

-¿¡Donde esta la emperatriz!?-

Las personas empezaron a mirarse y correr antes que entrase a la puerta que le dirigiría a su laboratorio, al entrar vio una figura envuelta en lo Kenma supuso era un vestido con mucho encaje y  volante, la dama volteo y la reconoció como la Emperatriz.

-¿Nekomata?- preguntó.

-Él no está…Emperatriz-

-Oh~…¿cuándo volverá?-

Kenma dejo el bolso en la mesa –El se retiró…supongo- susurro hablando un poco bajo –Emperatriz-

-Llámame Yui- dijo levantando una mano demasiado enjoyada, como si no hubiese decidido cual ponerse y opto por llevarlas todas.

-No debería…Emperatriz-

-¿¡Michimiya!?- la chica levantó una sus cejas perfectas.

-Kenma movió la cabeza… -No la conozco-

-Oh! Vamos soy algo así como una persona famosa…¡me conoces!-

-Sabe a lo que me refiero…emperatriz; usted es conocida porque es la gobernadora pero si hubiese nacido como los demás no la conocerían-

La chica quedo callada un momento –Vaya, eres honesto en verdad- sonrió ampliamente.

-No tiene  invitados que… ¿saludar?, Emperatriz-

La chica miraba todo a su alrededor –Quisiera simplemente hacer cosas de chicas normales… trepar árboles, beber en tabernas, luchar contra un feroz asesino… demostrar mi valentía…no ir por allí haciendo cosas tontas y estar sentada en un trono donde mi trasero sufre las consecuencia y ,¡diablos! Todo ese papeleo…es agotador-

-No creo que debería hablar conmigo de esto-

-Y mantener a toda la cámara real contentos…es agotador, no tengo edad para casarme, ni siquiera conozco los otros reinos o chicos, y ¿si me estoy perdiendo algo emocionante?- Michimiya amplio su mirada y entre sus ojos relucía el fuego de lo que Kenma reconoció como pasión.

-Usted nació con un trabajo que cumplir, el poder es algo con lo que arrastrará… Si usted quiere hacer todo lo que dijo, debería entonces cambiar la forma de gobierno, no se… un emperador cada cinco años o algo así, que el pueblo decida…Emperatriz-

El silencio  que provoco fue llenado por el sonido de las cachetadas que se había dado la princesa, resonó entre las paredes desnudas de la mazmorra, le dio un golpe en la espalda.

El aire abandono por completo sus pulmones.

-¡Bien! tengo un imperio que gobernar y a un esposo que saludar, ¡gracias!...- agito las adornadas manos, arrastro el vestido saliendo de la mazmorra.

- _¡HEY! Yui… ¡Se supone debes estar en el trono!- grito un chico_

-¡Oh! Daichi-san… ¡si me atrapas _podrás castigarme, ami la emperatriz_!- solo vio una ráfaga del vestido y una figura negra detrás antes que la puerta se cerrara.

No le había sorprendido su actitud, la princesa era la clase de personas que se emocionaban por todo, bastante energética, propia de su edad;  evito pensar que aquello traería problemas.

?Bien!, el por su parte tenia trabajo que hacer; tenia que hablar con el capitán Ukai.

 

* * *

 

A kenma no le gustaba mucho conversar o entrar en contacto con las personas, era algo que le agotaba mental y físicamente, a veces pensaba que era una especie de chico idiota en socializar, lo había intentado pero las personas no lograban comprenderlo y así era.

Se paró detrás de una columna del salón principal, allí en medio estaba toda la corte del imperio y del reino visitante.

La emperatriz sonreía y levantaba la mano para ser besada según Protocolo, en medio había un chico bastante atractivo, o eso susurraban en una vos no muy baja las camareras. Kenma lo reconoció como _el Príncipe_ , después de todo sostenía en una mano la corona, bestia una capa blanca y  ropas untuosas y claramente caras.

Atrás se encontraban tres caballeros.

Y a un lado unos tipos vestidos de rojo.

-El chico de cabello negro no está mal- dijo una.

-¿Cuál?-

La chica señaló, llamando la atención de este, el chico sonrió ampliamente y le dio uno guiños por cada camarera.

-¿Ves?, ¿ves?- la chica se arregló el pañuelo y la falda.

-Prefiero al príncipe- dijo otra, recibiendo un golpe –Tonta…se supone será el esposo de la emperatriz-

-Oh~ pero es de conocimiento universal que siempre tienen amante- guiño coquetamente.

A kenma nada de esto le hubiese tomado la más mínima importancia –pero hablaban demasiado fuerte para su bien- ; solo se trataba de un príncipe su corte y ya, se supone estaría buscando a Ukai y entregarle el vidrio para que supiese que hacer pero, el aura de ambos.

Solo el aura del príncipe y la del tipo peinado de pincel usado, le llamaban la atención, expedían obscuridad.

Se froto los ojos pues quizás era un efecto visual pero allí estaba, un aura obscura a inicios y con los arcoíris en los alrededores, era… como lo que contenía el pequeño pedazo de vidrio, ¿a quién se lo diría?...miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien notaba algo, pero cada persona parecía no ver nada en absoluto incluso la Emperatriz o el Capitán, este ultimo se encontraba al lado derecho de la Emperatriz y Kenma decidió conversar cuando se dirigiese al jardín donde los recién llegados tendrían una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.

* * *

 

Las ceremonias y misas eran absurdamente largas y aburridas pero a las personas le gustaba  la sensación de hacer las cosas con clase y formalidad, Kenma había esperado bastante, para que todos saliesen a estirar las piernas y extremidades.

La emperatriz salio hablando animadamente con el Príncipe, y este sonreía ante cada comentario, por detrás estaban dos caballeros de Aoba, y el orgullo de Karazuno; _El pequeño Gigante_ , aunque este hablaba con alguien más, evitando ver su rostro.

 

Los capitanes de la guardia de ambos reinos eran casi lo últimos en salir, hablaban y Kenma no sabía cómo interrumpirlos, Ukai en cierta manera deba miedo, casi le recordaba a Nekomata en sus días sombríos.

-Disculpe…capitán- susurro.

El hombre no volteo, pensó en tironear un poco su capa pero pensó quizás se molestaría,

-Disculpe Capitán- alzo un poco más la voz, cuando estuvo dispuesto a levantar un poco _más._

-¡Capitán!- la voz profunda interrumpió la conversación, ambos capitanes se detuvieron y voltearon incluso Kenma volteo, aquella voz no era suya.

Era alto y en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa perpetua –El pobrecillo quiere hablar con usted desde hace un rato y usted no le presta atención- señalo a Kenma.

Los dos le miraron  y el evito sus miradas. Ukai hablo -¿El aprendiz de Nekomata?-

-Si- susurro.

-¿Algún problema?-

-Necesito hablar con usted, sobre un tema de Nekomata -

-Bien, bien, eso tendrá que esperar… ¿mañana?; ahora estoy algo ocupado- inclino un poco y se fue, cuando Kenma volteo para agradecer, el aura estaba allí, se quedó mirando un poco más de lo necesario.

-Sorprendente, _¡un mago!_...he de suponer que sabes que soy-

Kenma sintió, habría sido una magnífica idea mentir en aquel momento.

-Soy Tetsurou Kuroo…gusto en conocerte _mago_ \- amplio su sonrisa y su mirada en lo posible se volvió afilada.

-Kenma Kozume- susurro.

-¿Siempre hablas tan bajito?- inclino la cabeza.

-Eso dicen-

Miro a otro lado, el aura en momento incrementaba.

-¿Te molesta?-

Sabia a lo que se refería, el aura era en alguna forma intimidante – Es la energía que emite- balbuceo – Esa energía parece que oculta algo-

-Je~… un mago tardo un mes en descubrirlo- ladeo una sonrisa.

-Supongo…no hay muchos magos por aquí-

-¡Kuroo!-  la voz de un chico con el cabello extraño interrumpió, Kuroo levanto la cabeza y sonrió –Bien _mago_ me tengo que ir… - no agito la mano ni le dio una sonrisa simplemente se alejo zanjando así la conversación.

 

* * *

 

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto Yamamoto mientras comía.

-Te dije que es desagradable que hagas eso- arrugó la nariz –Por eso las chicas escapan de ti-

Yamamoto trago duro –No… ¡ellas no huyen!- refunfuño realizando un puchero de niño que a Kuroo le molestaba, Yamamoto tenía suficiente edad de tres generaciones como para seguir comportándose de aquella forma.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, era un mago- dijo mientras sonreía a una dama y esta agitaba su abanico y daba unas lánguidas pestañeadas.

-¡Oh! ¿Un mago?...jejej~-

-Nada importante…no tiene energía ni poder,- encogió los hombros – Yamamoto no olvides a que hemos venido, como te distraigas Oikawa  te hará dar alguna vueltitas en el noveno circulo- 

Makoto trago e irguió rápidamente –¡Todo menos los círculo!… ese bastardo de Oikawa- miro con reproche –Por ser bonito no le da derecho-.

-Entonces ve y has tu trabajo-                                                                                        

-Y tú, ¿con la primera bonita que te encuentras?, ¡eh¡-

-¿Ella?... es la Delfina, es el título nobiliario después de Emperatriz-

Yamamoto formo una oh en expansión en su boca y asintió enérgicamente – Eres el mejor jefe- levanto el pulgar.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Te agradezco haber llegado hasta aquí!-
> 
> Tu premio será un dibujo, usted solo pida.
> 
>  
> 
> Estoy tratando de apegarme al anime-manga y al Haikyuu Quest, pero es difícil…saben, a inicios pensaba hacer de Kenma y Kuroo amigos de infancia pero se interponía los *¿por qué?* de toda historia, si *x personaje hace aquello ¿Por qué?... si su actitud es de aquella forma ¿Por qué?, bien Kuroo era una especie de demonio astuto pero en los recovecos de su obscuro corazón es un tipo buena gente.  
> Esta historia no será un amor a primera vista, teniendo en cuenta la forma de actuar de ambos.  
> Quería hacer chistes en este capítulo pero esto es más como una introducción al reino Fantasioso, sí, la historia no será trágica en el desarrollo, nada de dramas y esas cosas *es que no me gusta escribir drama…y que lo personajes sean tan…¿sufridos? –pero me gusta leer sufrimiento, ni mi otro yo me entiende-
> 
> Quería un muro pues en la mayoría de historias siempre existe ese muro que separa lo real de lo irreal ¨guiño, guiño¨  
> Necesito un beta-lector o varios, no me importa…es, que en esta historia he tenido mil escenarios y como dije siempre me aparecía el ¨¿Por qué?¨, quiero alguien que me diga ésa historia es una mierda¨ :v o…esta parte es basura… ok,no pero sinceridad.
> 
> Esta historia tratare de hacerla corta, sin escenarios apresurados –es por eso que necesito un beta…-
> 
> No olvide hacer su pedido : D.


End file.
